darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Bowman
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Grace is cunning smart and has demonstrated herself to be a field genius many times. She was intelligent enough to create a serum which allows her to overcome or completely neglect her obeisance for 6 hours. **'Tactical Analysis': While simple and complex investigation is Grace's forte, even in stressful situations Grace can analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. **'Manipulation/Deception': Grace's also a master strategist and manipulator, responsible for setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding Drake. She is a master of emotional and psychological manipulation. **'Pyrotechnics': She is an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. **'Smooth Talker and Charisma': Another facet of her intelligence is ability to talk her way out of situations, as a woman with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, she prefers to talk, rather than fight. She has proven to be very good at speaking positively, truthfully, and charismatic in front of large audiences. Her innate nobility has earned her the respect and friendship from a good number of different persons. **'Firearms Expert': Grace is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Not only is she a skilled marksmen but she is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. **'Leadership': She is a brilliant leader. **'Ambidexterity': Grace is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her sword with her left and right hand. She also seems to be capable of writing with both hands simultaneously. *'Master Swordsman': She possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons available to her. She has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. She is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant': She is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Drake, albeit she repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries. She is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. **'Martial Artist': She keeps herself in top form and maintains a regular exercise regime while also practicing kick-boxing techniques. She practices kickboxing to release her stress and anger. She is also a Kendo practitioner and excels in the way of the sword. She has also mentioned that she has learnt basic wrestling and in recent years has demonstrated several of grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. *'Kickboxing' *'Kendo' *'Wrestling (basic)' *'Iaido' *'Advanced Military Operator': Grace has trained as a paratrooper, ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. She holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. She has completed Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the OSS (Office of Strategic Services) and a liaison of the MI-5 (British Secret Intelligence). Contractor Power *'Buoyancy Control: She can manipulate the buoyancy of objects in regards to any fluid (gas or liquid). With this power, she can cause a person to float upwards like a balloon, and can be used to make boats sink into the water below. She can even walk on water using this power. She is able to inflate her body. She can bring flying opponents to the ground by affecting their buoyancy. Can make blimps and balloons not be able to float and can make a whole lake have objects float on its surface like the Dead Sea. '''Obeisance': Her obeisance causes her to drink at least 4-5 liters of water after using her powers. Equipment Trivia